pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14 - A New Danger For The Future, I Will Become Stronger
“Theirs no way…I was defeated again by a human.” groaned Inugami and he started coughing up blood. “That’s were you wrong.” laid Timothy as he laid on the ground now. Timothy rolled on his side and put his right hand into the air which was now severely burned. “I’m not any ordinary human. My name is Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon and I’m known as the Cosmic Dragon.” laughed Timothy “So this child see’s himself more than a normal human.” thought Inugami to himself. He turned his head and looked at Timothy lying on the ground laughing. “I have faced many humans before, but none like you, not even Veral’s strength and courage could compare to your’s. You are truly one of a kind, but remember this today the battle may be your’s, but the war will be mine. I will return and I will come for you personally.” said Inugami All of a sudden Inugami’s body started to glow red and a red like steam started to rise off of it. In a flash of red light Inugami’s erupted into flames and then disintegrated until it completely disappeared. “I’ll be waiting for you then.” laughed Timothy “Hay Timothy!” shouted Jin as he floated up to his side. “Chu…Pika.” said Kachu “Is everybody alright?” asked Timothy “Yea I think were okay.” smiled Ash as they all walked up to him. “Pika.” said Pikachu “Let’s me heal you.” urged Misty “No don’t worry about me. After a little time in the rejuvenation chamber than I’ll be better.” smiled Timothy “That was awesome. What was that last technique you used?” asked Ash “It’s called the Lightning Sphere.” smiled Timothy “How does it work?” Ash asked “I based the technique on one that Helix used. It focus’s the chakra to a single point allowing you to cut through anything.” smiled Timothy “So cool.” said Ash “Chu…Pika.” said Pikachu “I’ll give you a better detailed explanation another day.” smiled Timothy “So what now?” asked Brock “A lot of damage has been done to Macalania Forest. It helped me and now it’s my turn to return the favor.” laughed Timothy “How?” asked Misty “Nikita come here please.” said Timothy “Be.” nodded Nikita as she floated over to Timothy. “Now sit on my chest.” said Timothy “Bee…Be…Bee” said Nikita sounding worried. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” smiled Timothy Nikita nodded and sat on his chest and Timothy winced in pain almost screaming out, but he was able to contain him self. “Be…Bee.” said Nikita “I’m fine…I have some energy left. Please use it to heal Macalania Forest. Ok Nikita.” Nina Timothy “Be.” nodded Nikita Nikita closed her eye’s and she began to glow pink as Timothy’s body began to glow green. All of a sudden the green energy that was within Timothy’s body began to flow within Nikita’s body an she started to shine. She shined brighter and brighter, and then in of flash of pink light Nikita started to float around the forest. As she flew around the forest the damage that was caused by the fight between Timothy, Ryobin, Rasmus, Aaron and Inugami caused started to heal. The large crater started to disappear, tree started to sprout and grow, and planets started to grow and bloom. “Wow this is beautiful.” marveled Misty “Yea seen a forest grow before your very eye’s.” agreed Ash “Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu “Especially one that’s made basically like crystal.” agreed Brock “Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?” asked Ash Ash looked back over at Timothy and saw that he was passed out on the ground smiling. Ash stared at the smile on Timothy’s face and for some reason it sent a wave of satisfaction through his body. “Be…Be.” said Nikita as she floated back over to Timothy’s side. “Don’t worry Nikita he’s alright.” smiled Jin “Chrono…No…Nolis.” smiled Chronolis “Your welcome…we’re happy to help anytime.” smiled Jin “Chu…Pika…Pi.” nodded Kachu “Chrono!” roared Chronolis before he took to the sky’s and disappeared. “Alright…let’s get going. We need to get Timothy into the Rejuvenation chamber.” urged Jin “Dis.” said Distrike as it walked up to Jin. “Are you sure?” asked Jin “Strike.” nodded Distrike “Alright…I’m sure Timothy will be happy to see you when he wakes up. Now let‘s get going.” smiled Jin and they all disappear in a flash of light. ……………………………. Later that day Ash got out of the shower, before getting dressed and going into the kitchen. “What a day.” thought Ash to himself. Ash opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a soda off of the top shelf before closing it and sitting down at the table. “Man Timothy is so strong. The way he took on those three guy and then that wolf was amazing. Brock and Misty have also gotten better.” thought Ash He popped open the soda and took a drink out of it before it before sitting it back onto the table and staring into the can. “Brock has learned to use earth style jutsu and Misty is able to heal people. While they gotten better I feel like I haven’t improved at all. I mean even though I know I’ve gotten stronger I feel like my skills haven’t improved ay.” thought Ash as he continued to stare into the can. Jin walked up the hall pass the kitchen, but he took a few steps back when he noticed Ash sitting in the kitchen. He notice Ash staring at the can of in a daze like he was thinking about something pretty hard so he went into the kitchen and sat down. “Oh Jin what’s up?” asked Ash “Nothing much. I was about to head to Shia’s office to tell her the result’s of the mission until I noticed you sitting at the table staring at that can. So what up…what’s wrong?” asked Jin “It’s nothing.” said Ash “I know your lying Ash. I can sense it and if I have to I’ll read your mind.” laughed Jin “Alright I’ll tell you. Today In the forest while we were helping out I noticed something. Misty learned to heal people while Brock learned to use earth style jutsu and me….” said Ash “I see.” nodded Jin “Yea…even though I’ve become stronger I feel like my skills haven’t improved at all.” sighed Ash “Well Ash I won’t worry to much about that. Everybody improves at their on pace. When the time come’s you’ll start improving.” assured Jin “Thanks.” nodded Ash as he took another drink of soda. “Alright I’m going to head out.” smiled Jin and he left out of the kitchen. Ash got up from the table, left out of the kitchen and walked down to the edge of the hall. He pushed a button on the wall on it disappeared revealing a staircase which Ash began to walk down. When he reached the bottom he was Lucaria typing on a computer, Kachu, Nina and Nikita were asleep on a couch while Distrike was standing in front of the Rejuvenation Chamber staring at Timothy. Ash walked up to beside the Distrike and looked at Timothy floating in the blue liquid in his shorts. He notice that he had a large number of really bad burns on over half his body. “Dis.” said Distrike as it looked up at Ash. “Yea…I’ll be alright…what about you?” asked Ash “Strike.” nodded Distrike and it went back to looking at Timothy. “Timothy when you wake up I hope that you can help he.” thought Ash to himself. ……………………………. Meanwhile at the Hoshikage’s mansion Jin explained to Shia the detail’s of their mission. “Is that so.” said Shia “Yea…it was same Inugami that the Sixteenth Hoshikage defeated, however I was told that he was resurrected through some kind of jutsu.” reported Jin “You weren’t their for the full fight?” asked Shia “No, but a Distrike that joined our team was and she explained everything to me. Three guys named Rasmus, Ryobin, and Aaron entered the forest and immediately stated killing the pokémon there. She along with her mate and children , but they couldn‘t. She tied to defend her children, but they were taken from her and she would’ve died to if not for another pokémon getting caught before her. She tracked them down later on and tried to avenge her kids, but almost lost her life as well, but Timothy saved her.” “He fought the three for awhile, but soon after Chronolis appeared they summoned Inugami which Timothy fought. It was soon after this when I was call on along with Lucaria to protect some pokémon. Afterwards Timothy split the group up to go help some injured pokémon while he fought Inugami, but after awhile he started losing. We tried to jump in, but got blasted…afterwards she told us that Inugami was about to finish Timothy off, but she jumped in to save him. When we awoke Timothy had transformed into a for-tailed form using his Kitsune Cloak.” explained Jin “Man this sound so unreal.” sighed Shia “Yea well before Timothy could deliver the finishing blow to Inugami Macalania Forest stepped in and stopped him. Afterwards we distract Inugami long enough for Timothy to build up the strength to deliver the final blow.” said Jin “Like I said I sound all to unreal to be true.” smiled Shia as she sat back in her chair. “Yea, but it’s something that he said that got me curious.” thought Jin “What’s that?” asked Shia “He said something about Timothy’s scent being the same as the sixteenth’s.” said Jin “You mean…?” wondered Shia “Yea…the way he made it sound. He made it sound like Timothy was Veral’s son or something.” nodded Jin “I don’t see how that’s possible. Veral disappeared a long time ago.” reminded Shia “Yea that’s what I though.” nodded Jin “Well how is he anyway.?” Shia asked “He’s fine…he’ll be completely healed in the morning” smiled Jin “Wow…I can’t believe he’s healing that fast.” remarked Shia “Yea…it is really amazing.” laughed Jin “Well that’ll be all for now. You’ve had a long day and I’m sure your exhausted. I’ll compile everything you gave me. Now go ahead.” smiled Shia “Thanks Shia.” nodded Jin and he disappeared. “Man Timothy…you chosen to take life head on and its apparently after you. Whatever fate and destiny have in store for you I hope it’s worth all the pain and suffering that your going through.” laughed Shia She spun her chair around and looked outside at the sun slowly dropping behind Draco Meteor Ridge. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content